


Baby 101

by Mavican



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavican/pseuds/Mavican
Summary: Rin is bitten by a snake and after ingesting Jaken’s botched antidote, she is transformed into a baby! A reluctant Sesshomaru is forced to elicit some outside help from a well-known source.  (Author’s Note: Bits taken from a previously deleted story and repurposed)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Baby 101

If the antidote failed, then he'd be brutally killed, Jaken figured. Though he had been in his lord's company the longest, the little human girl had wormed her talkative, playful, and annoying way into the unattainable- Sesshomaru's care.

There wasn't one person the small imp could identify that his liege actually adored. He once thought that he was caring for the girl out of a sense of pride and honor. Few knew of how Rin tried to coax him back to health after a near-fatal battle.

However, as their lord stood beside the sick girl as she steadily drank the concoction of the antidote other contents, Jaken was no longer sure about their relationship being a matter of pride.

She was like an adoptive daughter.

The very idea made the little demon cringe. How much longer would she stay around? Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into a few years now, and still the little girl followed his lord wherever he went.

Rin took another gulp from the cup, the liquid thick as it went down her throat. Her nose wrinkled, her entire face contorting in distaste. "It's gross, Lord Sesshomaru." She weakly croaked.

It brought a visible brim of mirth to his golden eyes. But it vanished once he began to speak, "The taste matters not, only the effects."

She only had a small portion left to swallow, but she doubted she could manage further. With a sharp intake of breath, her body sputtered before she began to cough, the sound ragged. The cup turned over in her lap, her small hands reaching to cover her mouth.

Each coughing spell usually left her weak with blood dribbling from the corners of her lips as the copper taste filled her mouth. She grew light-headed, immediately falling backwards on the plush fur behind her. "S-Lord Sesshomaru." she whimpered, rasping his name out as the pain engulfed her chest.

The imp could feel the heaviness of his lord's aura as the girl's condition worsened. She fought to grasp at her lord, wrapping her small hand around one of his long, clawed fingers, her actions growing frantic.

‘Why is the antidote not working?! _'_ Jaken's brows knitted, his beak lowering into a frown. Maybe they’d given it to her too late. _H_ e hated to admit it, but he had gotten used to having the child around. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears bubble to the surface and slide down his green cheeks.

Sesshomaru's orbs remained eternally locked with her fearful, large eyes. He pressed the back of his index finger against the dying child's brow, _helplessly_ observing as her body's convulsions finally ended.

Even the demon lord himself figured that she was now of the dead. After being mauled by wolves and revived, a subsequent trip to the underworld where she once more was revived, Naraku’s defeat, several kidnapping escapades, she met her inevitable end here, and to a simple serpent no less. Behind him, Jaken's wails grew in volume, mostly out of fear for his own life. He surely had a right to be afraid.

Who was to say how his lord would react? The girl had already been returned to the world of the living before by the power of the healing Tenseiga, a blade he rarely used. It was useless now, since it could only call a person back from the dead once. It was expected, since a life was supposed to be limited and not trifled with. It was why the girl was not revived by his own hand when she died in the underworld.

"She cannot be saved." Were his only words as his dejected orbs cast over her form for a lingering while. He cut his eyes backwards to view the cowering imp behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't kill me! I brought the ingredients swiftly, just like you asked!” He rambled nonsense, complete gibberish in fact.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru commanded, his voice barely above a whisper. Before him, the child's body had begun to glow, the soft humming of the radiating light meeting his ears. The color sluggishly returned to her cheeks, and groggily, her eyes once more filled with life. "Rin." He breathed as the little girl worked to sit up.

Jaken squeaked, quickly shuffling his way over, "Rin!"

"I feel...I feel better now." She managed to murmur out, eyeing the slightly surprised face of her lord, "...Master Jaken!" She pulled the small imp into her grasp, hugging him tightly, though something truly unexpected happened.

Rin began to diminish in size.

The black of her hair began to ebb away as her small body vanished underneath her clothing. The small imp squawked and scrambled away from her, and to his master’s horror…nothing but a squirming mass of flesh was left behind.

Those same eyes of wonder remained, but it wasn’t…Rin, rather not Rin as they knew her.

“…An infant?” Sesshomaru found himself professing, his usual mask barely slipping to give way for pure incredulity.

Undoubtedly, this was Jaken’s doing. Whatever potion made from the ingredients provided by Jinenji was subpar at best. It was said that the half-demon possessed an unnatural connection to plants, so much so that he could derive any remedy needed for any illness. When Jaken was poisoned by Naraku’s insects, Jinenji pointed Rin in the right direction and gave her a picture of the plant required. Jaken, when storming into Jinenji’s hut for an antidote, had been given the same, and was warned specifically of one of the plant’s likeness to another. That part he would never tell Sesshomaru. He’d grabbed the wrong one in haste, and now Rin was…

A baby, that screamed and cried constantly, and she’d only been like this for …perhaps a few centuries without aging--Sesshomaru gathered, though Jaken complained that it’d only been half an hour.

“Enough of that Rin, stop it.” Sesshomaru’s usual smooth and even timbre did nothing to soothe the child that appeared to have sprung a leak from her eyes. Who knew humans possessed that much water inside of them? At this rate, something ill would befall her if she was not appeased.

However….

That round and small face of hers scrunched up, as if she was actually done making the noise of the underworld and the dead within it as he told her to. 

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to fall shut as the silence soothed his senses….but that was merely momentary.

It was as if she was challenging his command, because he had no idea she could increase in volume to such a degree. His jaw clenched and his eyes once more shot open.

He’d never seen such a pitiful sight in his near millennium of living…nor had he experienced a wail that was as grating towards his ears. He once told old Bakuseno that he would never find himself in a perilous and desperate situation, back when he inquired about Inuyasha’s transformations. While he held the squirming, flailing, screeching baby between his clawed hands, he realized that he’d lied to the magnolia tree.

This was beyond perilous and desperate, this was….hopeless, and he doubted he could keep her alive on his own. Without another word, he took to the skies with Rin in his arms. It did not take long for the child’s cries to grow into wails of excitement, or so it appeared. Jaken had done his best to adjust the clothing around the child to keep her warm before he left him and Ah Un behind.

Jaken seemed to know a bit more than he did about infants, yet Sesshmaru was unwilling to take the risk, not after the stunt with the antidote. Something went terribly wrong with the remedy, and after this was over, he would personally pay Jinenji a visit to get to the bottom of this farce.

“LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU HEADED?” Jaken called into the clouds as the sight of his master vanished… Surely when Sesshomaru discovered the truth, he was going to have his head! Perhaps he could gather the same ingredients and get an antidote to their…current predicament. If he fixed this mess, he would perhaps be spared! It was his only hope at least.

Xx

Priestess.

Kagome never thought she’d get used to it when villagers called her that, but, that was her current title. With Kaede’s training, she was becoming formidable, and she surprised herself with her own strength at times. Protecting the village was her duty now that the Sacred Jewel was no longer of their world.

Her friends were becoming infamous demon slayers, and villages far and wide sought them out for their help. That was currently where Inuyasha and Miroku were, heading towards the continent under the promise of a large sum of money. Miroku did have a large family to feed, and no doubt Inuyasha just wanted to stretch his legs.

After bidding them farewell, Kagome nearly made it back to Kaede’s home before someone landed right before her, seemingly from thin air.

Sesshomaru.

The small hut-like structures caught his attention first, yet they were all positioned in organized patterns. The roads were so busy, flooded with men, women, and children alike, guiding their horses, cows, and mules, or buying goods. They all attended their daily business, yet as they spotted the approaching demon all commotion ceased.

A hush fell over the village as each member caught sight of Rin’s lord, and they began to make their way into their homes, merely out of habit. He was a powerful demon. It was best not to cross him.

Since Rin had been living in the village after Naraku’s defeat, it was common to see him around. though Kagome would have sworn that Rin left with him… Why was he presently there without her? Brows furrowing, she parted her lips to ask, but…

She got her response once something was jutted out and away from his mokomoko, his hands holding onto it as if it was the vilest thing in the world that would dare grace his magnificent person.

“Reverse the transformation.” His demand. Rin squealed loudly, little limbs wiggling about in a greeting.

Kagome blinked, her face a slate of utter confusion. Call her stupid or a simple human, but what in Kami’s name was he talking about?!

He was holding a human child, and where he’d gotten her from, she couldn’t even attempt to guess! Sure, he allowed Rin at his side, but toting about random mortal babies was…just…a bit worrying.

Scratch that, extremely worrying.

“Um..” Eyes growing as large as saucers, she could not help how her face flushed the brightest shades of red—from the tip of her nose, to cheeks and ears. “What do you mean?” Reverse the baby back to the womb? Back to…an embryo? How would anyone act when a mighty being such as Sesshomaru thrusted a human baby out at them with those instructions?

Maybe Sesshomaru thought adult mortals could transform into babies? She couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t like he spent his time round them to know much about them.

He was virtually unreadable and stoic with a calm façade, minus the occasional rage that seared through his veins. Only those that had lingered in his company for centuries could seldom tell the slight changes in his demeanor. The briefest arch of his brow, or the faint spreading of his lips in a cruel smirk were the predeterminations of whether one would live or not, and many found themselves meeting a swift and painful end.

Sesshomaru was never one to tolerate disobedience, nor was he ever able to find any individual, demon or human, that wouldn't bend to his will.

Kagome knew that all too well. It was why she was racking her brain for what exactly he was talking about!

If Sesshomaru had the habit of rolling his eyes, he would have. He could smell her growing fear, sense her potent distress. It was so palpable that it was almost as bothersome as the baby’s screeches, “This infant is Rin. An antidote to a snake’s venom was given to her. This…was the result.”


End file.
